


Discovvery

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boredom, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes wwriting stupid short drabbles about stupid idiots is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovvery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't evven knoww, man.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you need to put on clothes for the day.

You amble out of your recuperacoon and over to the closet, seeing what garb is available for the day. No nice sweaters or silk, nothing presentable.

Instead, you spy some shorts and a tank top, asking to yourself why you have it.

You dig around, throwing the tank top and the shorts over to the side as you search for something else, and you spot  _it._

The baggiest hoodie ever.

You immediately throw it on and feel like a fucking wizard because it's the greatest shit you've ever dug out of that godforsaken closet you barely ever touch.

Today is going to be a good day.


End file.
